XxX Hogwarts XxX
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: sex at Hogwarts. for MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY. mostly harry&girl & ron&girl. also draco&girl. fred&girl. george&girl. oliver&girl.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

As I was going deeper, I felt my body's temperature rise. I opened my eyes to look at the girl under me, still thrusting myself hard and fast into her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. A sexy and satisfied smile appeared on her lips and I started kissing her neck as I felt myself coming. As I groaned in her ears, she started moaning quite loud as her fingers were softly caressing my hair.

"Damn, Harry." she whispered.

I let myself fall next to her, exhausted, and my hand sweetly ran one last time on her breasts. She interwined my fingers with hers and I looked in her eyes.

"Wanna sleep here tonight?" I asked.

She smiled at me and sat up.

"No. You know that as long as I'm not your official girl, all you get is sex." she answered.

I licked my lips and sighed, looking at her dressing back up.

"Livia?"

She turned around and I took a big breath. For a moment, I stayed silent. A lot of thoughts were flying in my head. I've seen my past years here, at Hogwarts, and all the pain I had with girls, as if I was living it again.

"Yes?"

I got out of my thought and sighed.

"Nothing." I finally lied, looking up at the ceiling.

Livia sighed at her turn and sent me a weak smile.

"Alright. I'll see you around. 'Night Potter."

As she left, I noticed how much I hated when she called me that. I turned around roughly in my bed and tried for what seemed like hours to fall asleep.

When I got in the great hall the next day, most of my friends were sitten at the Gryffindor's table.

I let myself fall on a chair next to Hermione and rubbed my eyes.

"The night was long and... exhausting?" Ron said with that stupid grin he'd always do when he was talking about sex.

Hermione got a weird look on her face, as if she felt superior, or wanted to look like it for a moment.

"I was with Livia, if that's what you're saying." I told Ron, looking at some muffins that appeared just for me.

Hermione just let out a small noise, meaning she was offensed by what we were saying and seemed suddenly really interested by her plate.

"Calm down Hermione. If something's normal, it's obviously that."

"She's a slytherin."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know you don't like her, but she's a good person." I defended the girl I myself, didn't want to go out with.

"Whatever."

I turned around and saw her in deep conversation with Malfoy. On Draco's laps was Livia's little sister, Linz. I frowned, remembering yesterday when he was deeply making out with an other girl called Mon.

"Such a player." I whispered, glaring at my biggest ennemy.

"You shouldn't talk."

I turned again to my best friend and looked in her eyes, getting pissed.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning.

"You're just playing with Olivia. All you do is fuck her when you know she wants more." She answered, her lips real small out of anger.

"You don't know shit Hermione. And talking about shit, leave mine alone."

She got up quick and in a rude way. Everyone jumped and looked at her.

"Fine. You two are just perfectly fine for each other. Stubborn and bitchy."

With those last words, she left, walking straight with her head up in a proud way.

I turned around only to see Ron and Julie madly making out and I sighed.

"Get a room!" I said.

Ron's lips left Julie's long enough to answer me.

"Good idea!"

With that, they got up and left. I didn't even check them out. I didn't want to see the show they were given. Actually, I didn't wanna see the show everyone was given in this room. It almost seemed like the only ones who were not doing naughty stuff were Livia and I.

I looked at her again and our eyes met. She smiled to me half a second and turned again to Malfoy.

I closed my eyes and finally hit my head on the table in despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**note**:

ok, im sorry i forgot to write that chapter 1 was written by me (Livia).  
My friend Julie wrote this chapter.  
so this means im the writer of Chapter 3.  
and shes the writer of chapter 4.  
etc.  
ill post it on every chapter, now :)

**Chapter 2**

By Julie

**Ron's POV**

Following Harry's idea, Julie and I ended up back at the Gryffindor Tower. As we got to the guys dorm, there was no one in sight. Just perfect. For a while, my eyes were scanning Julie's body as she lay down on my bed. She was totally driving me crazy, even crazier since she doesn't want to go all the way yet. Sure, we find other ways to keep us entertainned, but god, can you blame me for wanting more? I think not. But for the moment, I had nothing to do, but to content myself with what I had.

"Something wrong?" She asked me.

She was now sitting her back to the wall giving me that sexy smile of hers.

"Nothing's wrong." I smiled before getting myself over her.

I drew her head down and nibbled gently on her lower lip before pulling playfully at its succulent fullness. The tip of my tongue glided along the soft inner lining of her lip. I tilted my head so I could end my driving craving and enjoy the full taste and texture of her mouth. My hand slidded under her skirt and took off her panties gently. Then, my hand slidded between her legs, my fingers playing with her clit. The pleasure could easily be read over her face as my fingers went quicker. She was holding on to my pillows as she came, trembling against me. She was turning me on like no other girls before her. Her hand then went down my pants and I went crazy as she stroked it gently, getting quicker depending on what we were feeling. The moment I came, I looked into her eyes, trying to find if the moment was right, if I could risk myself for telling her that I wanted more.

"I want you, Julie, I want all of you." I whispered to her as she slowly looked into my eyes.

She didn't say anything, but started to losing up my tie and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Please say yes to me." I begged.

She slowly nodded, "Yes."

We turned around as she ended up on top of me. My hands were caressing her butt over her skirt, but it wasn't enough, my hands slidded under her skirt to feel the satin of her skin. Her hands were working on taking off my shirts. Mine were now finding their way under her shirt and I slowly passed it over her head. I then worked on her blouse, unbuttoning slowly each button, admiring her beauty. I slowly peel off the cloth off her and worked on her bra. I finally succeeded to take if off and rushed myself to kissed the firm skin of her breasts. Though I was craving inside for this moment, I wanted to take my time. No good could come out of this if I went too fast and scared her. As I took off my pants, she took off her skirt. I was ready for the moment… Heck, I have been ready for this for such a long time.

"You're not changing your mind are you?" I asked her.

She shook her head and I knew that I was probably grinning like hell, but I couldn't care less. I tenderly kissed her lips and trailed down to her neck, my hands were exploring her entire body once more. But before anything could happen, footsteps could be heard. We both sat up and I was ready to yell at the guys to fucking leave me alone. Julie got off me and put herself under the sheets. I grabbed the curtain and pushed it away to see Hermione standing there.

"What are fucking doing here?" I shouted at her. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"So? Doesn't stop me from waiting for Neville here." She replied, but I knew that she was lying.

I didn't know what was her problem. She's been on my case and Harry's ever since we've started to see other people.  
"You can wait for him downstairs too, you know." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Fine. Whatever!" She just said and headed off backstairs.

I turned around to see Julie starting to dress herself. Thanks Hermione, you made my girl doubt once more. See, Julie and I have always been really close to go all the way, but each time, something happened and this time, Hermione was the cause of it.

"Julz, whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"Well, it seems that the dorm is soon going to be full again and I don't particularly feel like giving them a show." She answered me, but I knew she was lying too.

"You're still not ready, right?" I sighed putting my pants on.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She said. "I guess I am."

"Yea whatever." I replied pissed off.

Seriously, I don't know for how long I was going to survive not going all the way. Don't get me wrong, I really like Julie and everything, but I'm in need of more. After she was completely dressed, she walked out without even looking at me. I guessed I hurt her too. I finished dressing up and ended up in the common room where Hermione was looking through a book. Seriously, is this the only thing she ever does?

"Happy now?" I asked her sitting down next to her.

"About what?" She replied.

"About what happened upstairs. Julie finally seemed to be ready and you have to come in and do your little acting scene." I exclaimed madly.

"Oh come on, Ron. You're looking for an excuse for her to change her mind. Maybe if you acted more like a guy who cares instead of a horny guy, maybe she would be less scared for you to take her completely." She shouted back.

"You know something don't you?" I asked her.

"I'm not saying a word." And with that, she went back to her book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By Livia

****

Draco's POV

As I was talking with Livia, my hand ran on that hot girl sitting on me's thigh. Damn, she was hot. My hand reached her panties and I felt my dick swell out of anticipation and desire. My other hand seemed to move by itself and reached her stomach before to slide inside her shirt.

I heard someone giggle and looked back at Livia who was grinning.

"Malfoy, this is something i'd rather not see." she said, probably serious.

"Oh and I care because, Cooper?"

Linz quickly turned to me and I lost my smile.

"Uhm, yea."

Livia laughed louder and I sighed.

"If you want some, Draco, you better shut up. I'm still her sister, remember?" Livia grinned.

"Yea, whatever."

Linz turned around and started kissing me deep. I felt her slowly rubbing her ass on my dick and got harder. At that time, I wasn't thinking with my head. I was so horny that I wish I could take her right there on the Slytherin's table.

My hand ran up to her breasts under her shirt and she started kissing me wilder.

"Linz I want you real bad." I whispered when her lips left mine to go kiss my neck.

"Well if you're nice you just may get something." she said, smiling mischievously.

Livia got up but i didn't really care. I was about to invite Linz in my room when she turned around and looked at her sister.

"Where are you going?" she frowned.

"Who cares?" I whispered, trying to get her closer and itnerested in me.

She sighed with a smile.

"Draco, I said be nice."

She turned back to Livia, raising her eyebrows.

"Harry... he looks... lonely." Livia said, her eyes in the direction of that stupid Potter.

I made a disgusted face.

"Pssh. He's an asshole. My dad told me..."

"No one cares about your dad, Draco!" Livia cut me, sending me a mean smile.

"I can't believe you still let that jerk fuck you!"

Linz sent me mad eyes but I kept going.

"I bet he really sucks in bed!"

Livia giggled.

"What? You tried him?"

She started laughing more and I turned to Linz who was containing her laughter.

"Alright. Do whatever you want. But if you ever want better, you know on which door to knock!" I said with a proud smile.

Livia seemed to think.

"Yea... I wonder what it'd do to fuck twins...I may go see Fred and George. Thanks for the advice Malfoy!"

I shook my head.

"So Linz, wanna join me in my dorm at 10?"

Fred's POV

Rochelle had brought me to the room of requirement and from what I saw when I got in, she had thought about a gigantic pink bed, flowers and sweet music. This is really not what I would have imagined, i'm mostly the joking kind of guy. It's not that i'm not romantic... well okay, maybe i'm not really.

"Rochelle?" I asked, walking slowly closer to the bed.

"Boo!" I heard from behind before to jump.

I smiled and turned around.

"You didn't even scare me." I said, smiling huge to the cute blond un front of me.

"Yea sure." She smiled back, looking straight in my eyes.

I slowly slid my arms around her waist and took her closer as she put her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you're here." she added, smiling sweetly at me.

"Me too baby.. I missed you."

"Same... so how is your shop doing?" she asked.

"Let's talk about that later... alright?"

I took her in my arms, brought her to the bed and layed her on it. I layed down next to her and looked at her from head to toes.

"I missed that too." I said, letting my hand run on her breasts.

I lifted her shirt up and started kissing her neck. Her hands found the front of my pants and took them off quickly. My lips found hers and I kissed her deep as I lifted up her skirt to slowly take off her panties. I could feel her body tremble of anticipation and I finally put myself over her. I felt my dick get real hard against her inner thighs and smiled, knowing that not following the rules was always the most exciting thing to do.

letre le plus ignoble, le plus mesquin... le plus egoiste que la terre ait porter.

ouais, pis en plus vous êtes meme pas fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By Julie

**George's POV**

My stupid twin had taken the Room of Requirement and now I needed to find another place to meet Maria. Though, I loved risks, I preferred to have sex with my girl. She was waiting for me at the end of one of the many secret passageways of the school. She looked so hot standing there. I didn't waste anytime. Before she could say anything, I had her against the wall, kissing her madly, hungry for her kisses. Her hands were roaming in my hair as she tried to pull me closer to her. I was breathless, but loving it. I had been waiting for this moment since the pass week. It might have been easier when I was in school, but now it was even more exciting knowing that we were breaking the rules.

"I missed you so much, baby." She exclaimed breathless after we pulled away.

"Talk later." I only said before taking possession of her mouth once more.

My hands were already working on taking off her panties as she reached for my pants. I was hard and couldn't wait for the moment to arrive. We didn't have the time to properly take off our clothes, but I didn't care. I reached for her blouse and unbuttoned it quickly before burying my face in her breasts, licking them as I started thrusting into her. At first, it was so slow and at a normal pace.

"Faster." She moaned in my ear before kissing it.

I grinned and fastened the pace. I could hear her breath faster as our movements were quicker. I was pushing her into the wall as I tried to reach deeper into her, wanting to make one with her. Digging her nails in my back, I knew she was about to come, I continued to thrust into her harder and deeper, feeling really hot. Her lips found mine, as we both knew we were about to climax. As I came into her, I fell on my knees with her still in my arms.

"Oh George." I heard her moaned as she trembled against me. "That was… Wow."

We were both breathless and didn't speak for a moment. The impact was still high. I looked sweetly at her and kissed her gently on the lips. After a while, we started to dress up, but at the same time we heard noises. I went to hide myself as Maria re-arranged herself properly.

"What are you doing here Ms. Langford?" Professor Snape asked her.  
"Oh I got lost." She replied.

That's my girl. He talked to her for a while and I waited for him to leave. He seemed determined to find something wrong with the scene. I bet you anything he would love to catch someone making trouble.

"Well, I should help you return to your dorm then." He told her.

"No that's okay. I will find the way back by myself." She replied and I could tell that she was starting to get nervous.

I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to leave the place. After a couple of minutes looking at her from head to toe, he finally agreed to let her alone. When I was sure he was out of there, I got out from my hiding place.

"That was close." She exclaimed.

"Yup and you know what?" I told her as she looked at me. "It just makes this more exciting."

And with that, I pushed once more against the wall.

**Oliver's POV**

Jackie was supposed to wait for me outside. I know, I'm not usually the kind of guy to break any rules, but it was the only way to see my girl. I looked around to make sure that no one could see me from where we were to meet. I continued to walk and finally saw her. She was sitting against a tree, away from the school as much as possible and not too far from the Quidditch pitch. When she saw me, she got up and greeted me with a passionate kiss. I pushed her gently towards the tree, trying to kiss her longer. Soon enough, we were on the ground, with me on top of her. My hands were roaming all over her body. God, I missed her.

"I know you don't have a lot of time, so we best spend this time wisely." Jackie grinned before nibbling on my ear.

She quickly took off my pants as I did the same with her panties. Without any hesitations, I was into her, thrusting hard and fast. She rolled us over so she was on top of me. As she went up and down on me, my hands found their way under her shirt as I caressed her breasts. When I felt myself about to come, I turned us over, digging myself deeper into her at a quicker pace. I heard noises behind, but I couldn't care less about it as I kept thrusting into Jackie. She was pulling me closer, kissing me madly. I felt myself tremble as I came into her. For a couple of minutes, we just looked at one another. Too bad I had to go to work, cuz I would have taken her again.

"Will you come back this weekend?" She asked me as we started to dress up.

"You bet I will." I smiled before kissing her.

"And I may think not." We heard from behind.

We turned around to see Professor Sprout looking at us. I don't think I ever felt this red in my entire life. I quickly finished dressing up and got up. Professor Sprout wouldn't really put us in trouble, but still.

"Ms. Baker… Detention tonight." Professor Sprout told her. "For… Causing trouble like usual. As for you Wood, I would suggest you to leave the grounds right now."

"I'm cool with that." She smiled. "Besides, it was worth the trouble."

I smiled at Jackie before leaving. Nothing was going to keep me from coming back this weekend. Nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By Livia

**Harry's POV**

My friends and I were in the dorm and it was real late. A bunch of candies of all kind were around us. We loved to have evenings just for us to goof around and talk about anything.

"So Harry, did you try one of those?"

I looked at the candy Seamus was showing me and remembered the nasty taste.

"Yea. Isn't it some spinach candy?" I said, making a grimace.

He nodded and I shook my head.

"No thanks."

"Hey guys, this is a new kind of candy I decided to try."

I turned to Ron and frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's the memory candy."

"Oh yea, i've heard about it. The one who eats it remembers all kind of stuff. There's one for the happiest memory, one for the saddest, one for the scariest... and stuff like that."

"Who's the bravest?" Ron smirked.

Everyone turned to me and I got a surprised expression.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

I finally gave up and ate a flashy pink candy. It was pink, it couldn't be something bad. I was wrong.

My feet seemed to leave the floor for a moment and I saw Livia crying in front of me.

"Don't cry..." I said outloud, without really realizing it.

"Make me..." she said, wiping her tears. "I love you Harry! Don't you get it?"

I didn't answer anything and I quickly opened my eyes back.

"So, what was it? Who was crying?"

I looked around at my friends, breathing fast.

"None of your business."

"Come on! We really wanna know!" Ron added. "It was about Livia right?"

"Ohh, Potter is crazy for someone?" Seamus joked.

"Shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey!" he said, sending it back.

I moved and Neville got it right on his nose.

"You all will pay for that!"

Before I knew it, we were all hitting each other with some pillows as some others were flying around.

After a while, I got a pillow right in my face. But no one was in front of me. Everyone stopped to move and looked around.

"So, that's what guys do when they're together." we heard.

Livia walked closer, grinning until her ears.

"I thought pillow fights were exclusive to girls." she added.

I smiled big.

"Hey." I said, putting my arms around her waist.

She looked in my eyes as her arms slid around my neck.

"Hey.." she told me.

My lips found hers and I kissed her deep. She finally turned to my friends.

"Out. All of you."

"Looks like Potter's gonna get some!" Seamus laughed.

"Jealous?" Livia smiled, raising her eyebrows.

Seamus stuck his toungue out and all of them left. Ron showed me his thumb up before to close the door behind him.

I kissed Livia again but deeper and stuck my body to hers so she could feel how horny I was. She seemed to realize it cuz she moaned low and started to kiss me in a wild way. Her hands ran on my body until my pants and she stuck my dick out. As she was slowly moving her hands on my joystick, my hands moved under her shirt to fondle her breasts.

Suddenly, she pushed me on one of the chairs and quickly sat on me. My hands grabbed her ass, under her skirt before I decided to move her panties aside. I could feel my dick thrubbing between her fingers. Slowly, she rubbed it on her clit and I couldn't help but groaned. She got her head closer to mine and bited my ear.

"Liv, don't make me wait." I whispered.

That's when she totally sat on me. I felt my cock getting slowly inside her pussy and a special feeling ran through my body. I grabbed her ass firmly again and helped her move up and down on me. I looked at the smile on her lips and it made me make her move quicker.

"Harry..." she moaned in a low tone.

Her hands roamed over her breasts and she took off her shirt. The absence of bra made me lick my lips and I started kissing her boobs.

When I felt myself cumming, I pushed her down on me to feel myself deep inside her. She moaned louder and I slowly pulled her close to me. She layed her head on my shoulder and I started playing with her hair.

"Livia... i'm sorry." I finally said after a while.

"Why? It was really good." she said with a smirk.

"I was more talking about... making you cry." I admited.

I dared looking in her eyes even though my heart was beating quicker than ever. She looked down and shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll get over it."

Livia got up and put her shirt back on. I zipped my pants and grabbed her wrist as she was leaving, hugging her.

"You know what I feel for you..." I whispered.

She pushed me and looked in my eyes.

"Say it." she asked.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes met hers. I swallowed and stopped breathing.

After a while, she shook her head.

"Good night, Harry Potter."

I looked at her leave but couldn't move. I sat back down on the chair and put my head in my hands in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By Julie

**Ron's POV**

After Livia kicked us out of the dormitory, the guys and I decided to hang in the common room.

"Wanna try one, Weasley?" Dean asked me.

I looked at the candies and took one. In a flash, I saw myself sitting in at the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix as we waited for news about my dad.

"What was it?" Seamus asked me.

"It was the scariest moment of my life when my dad got injured badly." I answered them.

I was still a bit shaken by the memory of it. It had only been possible to save him because of Harry's visions. After Neville amused us with his interpretation of a camel as he hate the purple candy, I decided to go use the Prefect's bathroom and just relax in the bath. Julie still hadn't talked to me and I didn't know when she would. I guess I could be an ass sometimes, but I've been so close to do her so many times and not being able to at least succeed once. I arrived in front of the portrait.

"Waterproof." I said and the portrait swung to let me pass.

The bathroom was awesome compared to the ones the other students had to share. I love to come here. I undressed myself as the hot water was pouring in the bathtub. Minutes later, I was relaxing in the hot water thinking about Julie. But if on cue, she appeared in front of me.

"H-How did you get in here?" I asked kinda shocked.

"You don't remember giving me the password so I could come and join you here whenever I wanted?" She laughed.

"Now that you said it, I remember." I grinned pulling in the tub, soaking her.

"Look what you've done. Now I'll need to go and dry my clothes." She exclaimed trying to sound serious.

"You put your clothes there and join me then." I smiled kissing her madly.

It didn't take long for me to get hard as she rubbed herself against me before agreeing. She pulled away and peeled off all of her clothing before getting herself in. She sat down at the opposite of me and I sledded myself towards her. Soon enough, I was on her kissing her madly. She pulled me closer as my tongue was exploring every part of her mouth. Her hands were stroking my body and soon, she reached for my dick. I thought she was going to give me a hand-job like usual, but this time, I felt her pulling it towards her. I pulled my lips away from her and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She only nodded and I started to push myself into her. Slowly at first knowing it was her first time and I didn't feel like making her regret it. I looked at her, biting her lips. Soon, I was completely inside of her. I looked at her trying to see if she was okay as she smiled at me. I knew then that nothing was going to stop us this time. I started to come back and forth inside of her. I had never felt like this, it was incredible. She surrounded my hips of her legs trying to pull me closer. Our pacing was steady, but as I felt her about to climax, I started moving a bit faster in her.

"God! Ron!" She moaned in my ear as I felt her tremble against me.

I started getting quicker then before as I felt myself cumming, bending to kiss her breasts. Exhausted, I fell on top of her speechless, but happy. As much as I wanted it, I hadn't expected to arrive that quickly. I looked over at her. She had her eyes closed as her head was resting on the side of the bathtub.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as my hand roamed her body.

She opened her eyes and looked at me as her right hand softly caressed my cheek.

"Never felt better." She smiled sweetly at me as she ran her hands in my hair.

I couldn't help, but to smile back as I leaned over her and kissed her once more. The water was starting to get cold so we both got out of it. I watched her as she put the towel around her body. I walked behind her and settled my arms around her waist as my head went on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" I replied.

"Of course and I love you too." She said turning around and kissing me slightly on the lips. "But I have a problem."

"What is it?" I frowned.

"All of my clothes are wet because of a certain red head and I don't know how I am supposed to go back to the tower without being noticed." She answered me.

"Then we stay here and wait until they are dry. You problem's solved." I laughed as she playfully hit me on the arm.

"Yea, but I don't know if you noticed, but it's kinda cold here." She said walking around holding tightly the towel around her.

"Then, I'll keep your warm." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"Now that's an interesting idea." She giggled as I kissed her neck softly.

She turned around and looked straight into my eyes. They were shinning like never before and I knew that now, she trusted me more than ever. I kissed her lips sweetly before parting her lips with my tongue. We were kissing wildly when the door opened. I sighed out loud and turned around to see Hermione standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I want to take a bath." She exclaimed coldly. "The whole school is not yours you know."

"We can't leave… Julie's clothes are all wet." I replied annoyed.

Seriously, Hermione was starting to get on my nerves more and more. She's been really strange these past few days. Anyways, she might be one of my best friends, but seriously, right now I just can't stand her.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll go." Julie said to calm the tension growing between me and Hermione.

She put on her wet clothes as I dressed myself. After Julie said good-bye to Hermione, we walked quickly back to the Gryffindor Tower. Lucky for us, no one was in the common room.

"I guess it's time for me to leave you go back to your room." I said making a puppy-face.

"You could come and join me in my room." She started. "I know a way you can come."

She grabbed my hand and we started walking up the stairs. I was waiting for the push that would bring me back downstairs, but it didn't come.

"H-How… " I trailed off realising that I didn't care at all.

The others were all asleep, minus Hermione who wasn't there. Julie changed herself into her boxers and tank top. I took off my clothes ended up in my boxers. Lying down next to her, she cuddled herself to me. It was the first time we ever passed the night together. I stroking her hair, I listened to her breath become steady as she fell asleep. And soon after, I started to drift to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By Livia

**Harry's POV**

"You all have been great. Congrats to Harry, for making us win once more."

Some girls smiled to me and Ron punched my shoulder.

"You were awesome, Harry." he said.

"Thanks, you were great too." I smiled.

"Are you kidding?" he frowned.

I sighed and shook my head.

"No, i'm serious, you were really good."

"Yea, as good as Hermione for divination."

I started to giggle.

"She knows the theory, it isn't that bad."

"Yea, I know theory about Quidditch too. But when I have to play, it's a different story."

"Don't think too low of yourself, Ron." I said, getting up.

"Oh I don't. And i'm sure Julie doesn't either."

I knew what he was referring to, and I decided not to ask any more questions. I didn't really wanna know any special detail. Plus, I had enough problems like that. Fortunatly, when I fly on my broom, nothing else gets in my mind. I tried not to look at the mob of people, 'cuz I knew I'd see Livia. We were actually playing against Slytherin.

Livia was actually the major problem on my list. She was at the top... What I felt for her was special, for sure. But I knew I didn't want to get in one of those stupid relationships that only last a month. I wanted something real, and I was too young to get that, so I'd rather wait. I love what I have with Livia at the moment, and I wouldn't trade it.

"Well Harry, i'll see you later. i have some... stuff to do."

Ron winked at me and left. I shook my head with a smile. No matter all the love he had for Julie, he was still such a pervert. I guess we all were. I took my broom and was ready to leave when I saw Livia coming my way. I looked around and realized no one was in sight.

"Hey baby." she said with that sexy smile of hers that I love.

"Hey Livia, I'm kind of exhausted right now, to be honest." I said, looking in her eyes.

"I'm sure you have some energy left. After all, you're Harry Potter, right?"

I hated that people would always think I could do everything just because of my name. But I knew Livia didn't say that to make me mad : she only wants to have fun, so I just smiled.

"Liv, i'm serious though."

"Me too, Harry." she said, pushing me against the wall. "I seriously want you. You did an awesome job at the game... now can you do an even better job with me?"

I was starting to get excited, feeling her body real close to mine.

"What do you need, exactly?" I said, grinning.

Livia gave me puppy eyes and took my hand before to get closer to me.

"I need to be touched." she whispered and I felt her putting my hand on her butt, under her skirt.

I felt her soft skin and realized she was not wearing any panties. This turned me on and I got real hard.

Quickly, I took her and switched us of place, pushing her hard on the wall. My hand, that was still on her ass moved until her thigh and put it around my waist. Livia undid my pants and took my dick in her hand, slowly stroking it. She stopped only to get me closer to her. As I was kissing her neck, I felt my cock throb against her pussy. Her skirt was the only obstacle. Livia started to rub herself against me and that made her moan low. I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Harry, fuck me." she groaned before to suck on my ear. " I wanna feel you in me."

I really didn't need to be asked twice. My hands quickly found her skirt and lifted it up. I slided my right hand between her thighs as my left one slipped under her shirt. I felt my fingers get wet at the contact of her warm pussy and knew she was ready for me to get inside of her. I finally took my dick and positioned it before to slowly slid it in her.

"Harder Harry, go as deep as you can."

I started pushing myself inside her like I was asked to. I saw Livia close her eyes and start moaning louder with each thrust. Her leg was pushing on my ass to go deeper. Everytime she'd moan my name, it would send a rush of excitment in my veins. When I felt like she was going to cum, my hand slipped between her legs and I started playing with her clit, still fucking her as hard as I could.

I kissed and licked her neck while she was biting her lips.

"Cum on my cock baby... let me feel it on me."

I couldn't believe I was saying stuff like that but it surely turned her on because she started to yell and her body started shaking. Feeling her all over my dick made me cum too and my lips found hers.

We kept on kissing for a while, both exhausted this time and I finally zipped my pants back.

"Nice game Harry... that was kind of... a gift?" she smiled.

"I will not let your team win next time because of that gift, Liv." I said, joking.

Livia sent me a shy smile this time.

"The only team that is really important for me is you and me, Harry."

"Me too."

The words came out of my throat and I didn't have time to stop them. Was I just answering this to be nice, or was it real? It came out by itself, and that really confused me.

"I... need to go." I said as I saw Liv frown to me.

I started running and only hear Livia yell my name in the background. I really needed to be alone.


End file.
